War Is Not A Petty Thing
by BloodRedStormOfAsh
Summary: The aftermath of a terrible war agince France and Italy. Not every war has a happy ending.


**This isn't my first story ever! But it is on Fanfiction, so enjoy!**Tear tracks trailed down dirty cheeks, crystal liquid submitting to gravity's pull, spilling down. Honey golden hair swayed in the slight wind, golden hazel eyes shinny in the light. His name was Italy, more specific South Italy. His child-like nature destroyed at that single moment only returning with much time. With very much lost time.

He stood a clearing, swaying grass that barley reached in ankles, green flecked with blood. The Battle of Marciano it was called, signaling the defeat of the Republic of Siena against the Duchy of Tuscany. The Republic of Siena..His side defeated by the French, the Duchy of Tuscany. His brother and him fought with their people, with their extremely brave people. Proving that yes, Italians can fight. A battle agince Francis, or France as everyone would call him.

Body's scattered the clearing, never to rise again and never to breath a puff of air. Italy prayed for their souls of the dead and the one's he killed. The small Italian felt dirty, he could feel blood dripping down his hands and sticking to his skin. His sword glistening in red, in a very shower lost life.

The grass crunched under heavy feet as his brother walked up and stood beside him. Their hands meet and clutched each other tightly, knowing that their own pain as one. "Just once.." Romano's voice stretched hollowly across the field, "Just once why can't me win!" His hand clenched his brother's in a almost painful way,"Just once..."

Italy whimpered slightly and turned to his brother, freeing his hands he hugged him tightly. "Every if we did win, there would be more blood, more death." Italy felt his brother gather him up and hold him even tighter. "Even if we lost, I'm glad the war is over..."

Romano sighed,"I am to.. I just wish we won..Then force the French scum to surrender.." Italy laughed, a small sound of joy that sadness wants to overwhelm. "I would love to see the look on his face if we won.." Romano laughed and released the hug and led his brother away from the battle field.

They would rebuild, live, and remember the lives lost that day. The clearing would be cleared of the bodies. And perhaps a monument will be put up. Who knows?

Wait for the future and see. Because not on life lost on that day was unimportant.

**The war is a real war, "Italian war of 1551-59." Agince the French and Italian, when the Holy Roman empire was still alive.**

**Info on it: (Not my info I sight this information to )**

**On March 31, 1547, King Francis I died. Francis I was succeeded to the throne by his son, Henry II of France. In 1551, Henry II declared war against Charles with the intent of recapturing Italy and ensuring French, rather than Habsburg, domination of European affairs. An early French offensive against Lorraine was successful, but the attempted French invasion of Tuscany was stopped in 1553. The French were decisively defeated at the Battle of Marciano on August 2, 1554. Nonetheless, as a result of this war, France obtained three French speaking cities of Metz, Toul and Verdun.**

**In 1556, during the course of the war Charles V abdicated the Imperial throne as well as the throne of Spain. He abdicated the Imperial throne of the Holy Roman Empire to his brother, who became Ferdinand I of the Holy Roman Empire. The throne of Spain went to Charles' son who became Phillip II of Spain. The abdication of Charles V split the Habsburg empire that had surrounded France. From this point on, Spain and The Holy Roman Empire would no longer act in absolute coordination as they had under the personal union Charles V. Gradually, the two Hapsburg entities would drift off separately in their own directions following their own divergent interests.**

**At this point the focus of the war shifted away from Italy and toward Flanders, where Philip, in conjunction with Emmanuel Philibert of Savoy, decisively defeated the French at St. Quentin on August 10, 1557. Following the defeat at St. Quentin, the French did recover and took new some initiatives in the war. England's entry into the war in 1557 led to the French capture of Calais in January of , French armies plundered Spanish positions in the Low Countries. Nonetheless, Henry II, was forced to accept the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis, which was signed on April 3, 1559. In that Treaty Henry II renounced any further claims to Italy.**


End file.
